


My Heart Beats Only for You

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Breast Play, F/M, Fighting, MMA, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, female vs female fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kira (Rei) has set her eyes on Ben but Aria refuses to give up her soulmate without a fight.





	My Heart Beats Only for You

     “Come on Phas!” Aria cheered as she clapped her hands together.  “You got this!”

     Her longtime boyfriend, Ben clapped as he sat next to her in the bleachers.  They had come to support Aria’s friend Phasma in her amateur MMA fight along with their friends Poe, Rose, and Finn and Ben was surprised that he was somewhat enjoying himself. The idea of fighting sports like boxing or MMA never really appealed to him but even he had to admit the bouts were so far interesting.

     Phasma easily had the upper hand the entire first round and was dominating her opponent in the second.  The other women went to punch her and Phasma dodged, sending the bald women falling forward.  Phasma quickly jumped and got her in an American arm lock, making her tap out quickly.

     “WOOO!  GO PHASMA!” Aria yelled as she stood up, clapping excitedly as her friend raised her arms in victory.

     “Wow, that was pretty exciting,” Rose commented from her place next to them as Aria sat back down next to Ben.  “I’m surprised Phas hasn’t gone pro yet.  She’s amazing.”

     A dark-haired woman standing next to the bleachers snorted.  “Yeah, if you call that low brow style amazing,” she commented.  She looked at Ben with flirtatious brown eyes.  “Of course someone like you probably knew that, right?”

     Aria shot her a look as Ben placed a hand on her knee to, hopefully, calm her down.  “Someone like him?” she asked.

     The woman ignored her, focusing all her attention on Ben.  “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.  I’m Kira.  Kira Rey,” she said as she stretched her hand out towards Ben.

     “Ben,” he simply replied.

     “And I’m Aria, his girlfriend,” Aria interjected, her hand outstretched.

     Kira looked at her hand with disdain, not shaking it.  “Charmed, I’m sure.  So Ben, are you planning to partake in a fight tonight or just here watching?”

     “Uh, just watching,” he responded.  “We came to cheer on our friend, Phasma.”

     Kira pouted in a teasing manner.  “Awwwww, I was hoping to see you fight someone.”  She coyly sided up to Ben.  “A big guy like you, I bet you could win real easily.”

     Aria rolled her eyes.  She was used to girls flirting with Ben all the time, but this chick was taking it to a whole other level.

     Before she could form one of her usual snarky retorts, an undescriptive skinny man walked up to Kira.  “Hey, I just got word, your opponent canceled,” he said to her.

     Kira made a cocky face.  “Pity.  Guess she was afraid of getting her pretty face messed up.  Have they found a replacement?”

     “They’re looking for one right now,” the man replied.

     “I’ll do it,” Aria volunteered.

     “No!” Ben exclaimed, giving her a stern look.

     “No what?” Phasma asked as she walked up to the group.

     “Aria just volunteered to fight Kira,” Finn, another of their friends replied.

     “And she’s not doing it,” Ben interjected, continuing to give his girlfriend a serious look.  Aria matched his look.

     “She technically can, if she wants to,” Phasma said.  “Plenty of people come in off the street and fight.  It’s actually encouraged.”

     Aria gave her boyfriend a smug look.

     “You don’t even have the right clothes,” Ben protested.

     “Yes I do,” Aria replied.  “I have my yoga clothes in the car.  I can just wear those.”

     “What about gloves or a mouthpiece?” Ben retorted.

     “I’ll loan her a pair of my gloves, plus I’ve got an extra mouth guard,” Phasma offered.

     Aria shot Ben another smug look.  “Great, I’ll go get ready,” she said as she stood up.  “Phasma and Rose, will you two give me a hand?”

     They nodded.

     Aria grinned and hopped down off the bleachers.  She turned to look at Kira.  “See you in the ring,” she commented with a smirk before heading out to her car to grab her gym bag.

     Kira returned the smirk and headed towards her locker room on the opposite side of the building.

     Ben leaned back and let out a frustrated huff. 

     His friend Poe patted her shoulder.  “She’ll do fine.  She’s tough.”

     Ben just made a face.  It wasn’t that he didn’t think Aria could handle herself (she definitely could), it was more that he was worried she could (and most likely would) get hurt.  Very hurt.  This wasn’t one of the self-defense classes or cardio kickboxing classes she often took, this was an actual fight.  Against a trained fighter, no less; the odds were definitely stacked against her.

     Half-way into the next fight, Ben got up and walked back to the changing rooms.  He knocked on one of the doors.  Phasma opened the door.

     “You aren’t allowed in here,” she stoically informed him.

     “If that’s Ben, he can come in,” Aria said from her place on the floor where Rose was finishing up French braiding her mid-length blonde hair.  “It’s not like he doesn’t know what I look like naked, anyway.”

     Phasma gave Ben a steely look and let him into the small dressing room.

     Aria was already dressed in her yoga set and Ben had to admit, she did look amazing in her outfit, a blue sports bra with thin straps and matching hip-hugging, mini shorts that hung about an inch below her navel.  Her petite 5’6” frame was toned from years of sports, working out, and training alongside Ben at his Uncle Luke’s kendo academy, The Jedi Temple.

     “Please tell me you’re not actually going to do this,” Ben said as Aria climbed to her feet and strapped on a pair of blue MMA style gloves.

     “Still planning to,” she replied as she rolled her neck and flexed her arms, bouncing slightly to loosen her muscles.

     Ben pursed his lips as she continued to stretch.

    Aria smiled at him and playfully punched his arm.  “Will you relax?  I’m going to be fine.”

    Ben let out a huff.  And people said he was the stubborn one out of the two of them.

    Aria sighed.  “Ben, it’s just a little fight.  I’m not going to die or anything.”

    “How do you know that?” he responded.  “Besides, this girl has training that you don’t.  You’ve never even put on fighting gloves till tonight.”

     Aria rolled her eyes.  She was about to reply when a man knocked on the dressing room door.  “You’re up,” he said.

     Aria breathed and started to head towards the fighting cage in the main area of the warehouse turned amateur fighting arena with Rose, Phasma, and Ben trailing behind her.

     Ben quickly jogged to catch up to her.  Just as she was about to climb the steps into the wired cage, Ben grabbed her arm, pulling her back and around so she faced him.  He cradled her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers.  “Give ‘em hell, Moondust,” he said as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

     “I will, Starfighter,” she said with her signature mischievous grin, placing her hands over his in reassurance.

     Ben returned the smile and kissed her forehead.  “I love you.”

     “I know,” Aria replied, giving his hand a comforting squeeze before letting go and entering the fighting cage where Kira was waiting for her.

     “Well, that was rather adorable,” Kira sneered as she stood in the center of the eight-sided cage.  She was dressed similarly to Aria’s but her outfit was black with red trim and matching red gloves.  Her hair was done up in three flipped buns in a line from the back of her head to the base of her neck.

     Both women were pretty evenly matched as far as their size and build though Aria did have a little bit of height and a little bit more muscle then Kira.

     “What can I say, we’re a rather adorable couple,” Aria retorted as she walked up to where Kira was standing with two of her seconds and crossed her arms over her chest, Phasma and Rose standing behind her; the referee stood in between them.

    “Alright ladies, you’ve both been briefed on the rules,” the ref said as the two women glared at each other.

    "Actually,” Kira interjected.  “I think a slight rule change is in order.”

    Aria raised her eyebrows but kept silent.

    “No rounds, no ref, no holds barred.  We go until one of us can’t continue or is knocked out.”  Kira grinned.  “When I win, I get a date with Ben.”

     The referee looked at Aria as she smirked.  “Fine by me,” she responded.  “Though, I wouldn’t count on winning.”

     “We’ll have to see now, won’t we?” Kira said as she returned the smirk.  “And don’t worry, princess, I won’t mess up that pretty little face of yours too bad.”

     “I think I’ll be just fine.”

     Kira’s glare darkened.

     “Alright,” the ref remarked in an impartial tone.  “If you both agree, the fight will begin when I ring the bell.  To your corners.”

     They each walked to their side of the cage, placing their mouth guards in as Phasma, Rose, the referee, and Kira’s seconds left the cage, closing the door behind them.

     Ben moved to a seat near Phasma.  “What’s going on?  Why is the ref leaving?”

     “They’re doing a no ref, no round match,” she replied as she sat in her seat close to the edge of the ring.

     “The hell does that mean?”

     “They fight until one of them can’t fight any longer. 

     “Can they do that?”

     Phasma nodded.  “As long as both of them agree, they can change the rules to anything they want to.”

     “Fuck,” Ben exclaimed.  This was definitely not good news.

     “Oh, by the way, you’re the prize.”

     “Oh fucking hell,” Ben moaned as he leaned back.  He really hoped Aria won.

     Aria, meanwhile, kept her eyes glued on Kira, as she hopped from one foot to the other.  Phasma was luckily somewhat familiar with Kira’s fighting style, which was heavily focused on boxing rather than grappling moves though she could easily get her opponent in a painful hold if need be.  Phasma had also told her that Kira’s weakness was that she tended to let her guard fall whenever she got cocky, frustrated or worn out so Aria’s plan was (she hoped) to match her in boxing and get her to that point then try to end the fight with either a knockout or some sort of submissions hold as quick as she could; a simple enough plan, if she could make it work.

     No.  She had to make it work.  No way in hell was she ever going to let this chick go out on a date with her boyfriend.

     The bell rang out and the two of them raised their hands in a fighting stance, meeting in the center of the cage.  They circled each other, waiting for the other one to make the first move.

     Kira threw the first punch, aiming for Aria’s face which she easily dodged.  Kira followed with a kick that connected with the blonde’s side.

     Aria winced but kept her balance.  Kira delivered two more blows to Aria’s face, the one to her jaw making her stumble back.

     Kira attacked and quickly pinned Aria against the chain-link wall, proceeding to drive her fists over and over into her face and body.

     “Cover yourself!” Phasma yelled from her spot as Kira’s fist cut Aria’s cheek open.

     Aria quickly covered her face with her arms and managed to shift her body so her right side was against the wall in an attempt to push Kira off her.

     Kira drove her left knee up into Aria’s stomach, completely knocking the wind out of her.  Aria gasped and felt her knees start to give; Kira drove a sharp fist into her temple, making her fall to her knees.

    Ben sucked his breath, fighting the urge to jump into the cage to protect Aria.

    Aria shook her head to clear it and gripped the cage wall, pulling herself to her feet.  She raised her hands again, determination masking her face; she sure as hell was not going to give up that easy.

    She aimed a punch at Kira’s head and it grazed her jaw; Kira responded by striking Aria’s left cheek, followed by a cross to her right cheek.

    Aria managed to hold her ground and swiftly kicked Kira’s left thigh.  If it hurt her, she didn’t show it.

    Kira responded by quickly spinning and landing a spinning back fist to Aria’s face; it connected hard with her left cheek and sent her falling backward.  Just as she was falling to the mat, Kira delivered another kick, this time to her stomach.  Aria landed on her back, gasping from the blow to her stomach.  Kira raised her foot and stomped Aria in her stomach a few times.  Aria made a pained noise and rolled over, trying to get away from Kira’s attacks.  Kira just stomped her body again, this time hitting her kidney.

    Aria grimaced, holding her side herself as she sat up.  Kira quickly punched her, sending her face down to the mat.  She started to get up but Kira kicked her side again.

    “Come on baby girl, don’t let her get to you!  Stay focused!” Ben instructed Aria as she slammed her fist on the mat in frustration.

    Aria slowly climbed her feet, still holding onto her side.  She once again raised her fist in a fighting stance, her face a bloody mess.  Her eyes shone with determination.

    Kira had to admit, she was quite impressed at her rival’s moxie.  Most people she fought didn’t last near as long as this bimbo did.  She’d already taken quite the thrashing from her and kept getting up, eager to go on.  Kira grinned; much as she enjoyed dishing out a good beating, she decided to take pity on the blonde and end this.

    The two fighters squared up in the center once again.  Aria jabbed at Kira, aiming for her face but the dark-haired women dodged the strike.  She kicked Aria in the shin, causing her ankle to twist unnaturally.

    Aria let out a pained yelp as she fell backward, her ankle throbbing in pain.  Just as she landed, Kira jumped on her, mounting her hips.  Aria tried to push her off but was met with a barrage of punches to her face and chest.  She was defenseless; all she could do was cover her face and head and try to crawl away.

    She didn’t get far before Kira focused her attacks on Aria’s head.  She leaned forward more, resting her left hand on the ground as she drove her fist into Aria’s temple several times.

    Out of nowhere, she got up and grabbed Aria’s hair, yanking her head up.  “Don’t worry, princess, I’ll be sure to give Ben a kiss, just from you.”

    Kira suddenly drove her knee into the center of Aria’s face, crashing into her nose.  The entire arena went deadly silent as the sickening sound of Aria’s nose breaking echoed throughout the building.  Aria went flying across the cage and crashed into the wire wall, falling to the floor in a bloody heap.

    “ARIA!” Ben screamed as he jumped to his feet.

    Kira, meanwhile, paraded around the cage with her arms raised above her head in triumph.  The crowd cheered for her; it was music to her ears.  She blew a kiss in Ben’s direction

    Ben started to run towards the door of the cage when suddenly, Aria began to stir.  With a surprisingly steady arm, she pushed herself to her knees and stood up.  She wiped the blood dripping from her nose on her right glove, keeping her eyes glued on a stunned Kira.  She lifted her fists, her eyes taking on a dangerously dark look.  “Is that all you got?”

    Ben smiled in relief.  He recognized that look all too well; Kyna has come out and was out for blood.

    Most of their family and friends knew that both of them had alternate personalities of sorts, Ben’s being called Kylo and Aria’s named Kyna.  They mostly came out in the bedroom during sex but both were known to appear from time to time when they were either angry or in danger.  Both were pretty frightening but compared to Kylo, Kyna was downright terrifying.  She’d even been known to beat up men twice her size without so much as breaking a sweat; even Ben (and Kylo) knew better than to mess with her when Kyna came out.  He could always tell when Kyna was about to appear since Aria’s normally bright blue eyes turned dark, almost black.  Kira was, for lack of better terms, fucked.

    Kira was dumbstruck.  How was she getting up?  She had thought for sure that that knee to her face would have knocked her out for a while.  There was no way this bimbo should be able to get up let alone be ready to fight, again.  There was just no way.

    Aria (or rather Kyna) slowly advanced towards Kira.  Kira pursed her lips and resumed her stance.  She swung her right fist at Aria’s already bruised and bloodied cheek; Aria ducked and drove her fist up into Kira’s stomach.

    Kira made a noise and stumbled back.  Hell, did that hurt.

    Before she could recover, Aria punched her face with a solid right hook followed by a cross to her left side.  Kira lifted her hands to cover her face and Aria hit her again with another right hook; the impact of the blow sent Kira back against the wall of the cage.

    Aria closed in, hitting Kira with a flurry of punches to her face and body.  Kira soon slumped to the floor, defenseless against Aria’s attacks.  She curled up but Aria just hit her harder, each strike having more power than the last one.

   Kira’s arms soon went limp as she was knocked out cold.  Aria failed to notice (or didn’t care) and continued punching her; she was seeing red and wanted revenge.

   Kira’s seconds rushed into the cage and roughly pulled Aria off her, tossing her across the octagon.  Phasma rushed in as well, helping Aria to her feet as she started to get up, lifting her right hand over her head in a victory stance.

   “That’s my girl!” Ben cheered as Aria grinned in happiness.

   Aria limped over to the open door, meeting Ben as he started to climb up the steps.  She collapsed in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug as she started to sob.

    “You did it, baby girl,” he whispered in her ear as he returned the hug.

    Aria just continued to cry in a mix of exhaustion and pain, hugging Ben as tightly as she could, her body shaking with each sob.

   Ben carefully lifted her up bridal style and quickly carried her back to the dressing room; Phasma and Rose trailed behind.  Aria continued to cry, never letting him go.

   “Sink,” Aria simply said as they entered the tiny room.

    Ben carefully set her on her feet and helped her over to the sink in the corner.  Aria spat out her mouth guard into the basin along with a mouthful of blood in the most unladylike manner.

    “Water.”

    Rose handed her a water bottle.  Aria took a swig, swished the water around and spat it out, her spit tinted pink.

    Ben turned the faucet on and ran a paper towel under the water stream; he rung it out and carefully started to clean the blood off Aria’s face.

    “Ow,” Aria hissed as Ben wiped a particularly nasty cut on her forehead.

    “Shit, sorry,” Ben said and planted a soft kiss on her head.

    Aria gave him a weak smile and leaned on his shoulder.  “Help me to the bench.”

    Ben lifted her up and carried her to the small bench that was pushed against the wall, gently setting her down.  He undid her MMA gloves, tossing them onto the floor.  Aria leaned back, her hands resting across her stomach as she breathed through her mouth.

    Ben tenderly lifted her right ankle and wrapped it in a bandage while Phasma examined her nose.

    “Well your nose is definitely broken,” she commented.  “I should be able to set it pretty easy though.”  She looked at Ben.  “You may want to hold her hand.  This is really going to hurt.”

    Ben reached up and squeezed Aria’s right hand; she returned the grip as tight as she could.  Phasma had Aria blow her nose into a towel and placed her fingers on either side of Aria’s nose.  “Take a deep breath for me,” she instructed.

    As Aria blew out, Phasma pushed down and up on her nose, pushing it back into place with a loud pop.

    “OW!  FUCKING HELL!!!” Aria screamed and slammed her left hand onto the bench next to her as her eyes watered up.  She reached up and gently held her nose.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

    “I warned you,” Phasma said with a chuckle and handed her an icepack; Aria placed it on her nose and leaned back, moaning in pain as Phasma finished cleaning her wounds.

    “Make sure she takes it easy when you get her home,” Phasma commented when she finished.  “You may want to avoid the, uh, you know…”

    Ben gave her a funny look.

    Phasma made a circle with her left pointer finger and thumb and moved her right middle finger in and out of it.

    He continued to look at her in a confused manner.

    “She’s saying you can’t have sex with me, you dimwit,” Aria said in exasperation.

    Ben turned beet red as both Phasma and Rose laughed.  Phasma just patted Ben on the shoulder.  “Just take care of her, alright Solo?” she said and left with Rose.

    Ben got up to get Aria’s clothes and she pulled him down next to her on the bench, leaning against his shoulder.  Ben put his left arm around her, pulling her close.

    “You feeling any better?” he asked her.

    “My entire body feels like shit,” she simply said.

    “Hey, I tried to stop you.  It’s not my fault you’re stubborn as a mule.”

    Aria weakly smiled.  She held Ben’s right hand.

    “Not gonna lie though, it was pretty awesome when Kyna came out and you beat up that girl.”

    “It did feel great doing that.  I kinda wish I could have made her come out earlier.  Then I wouldn’t look like hell.”

    Ben kissed the top of her head.  “Not your fault.   You know she comes out when she wants to.  It’s the same way with me and Kylo.  I never know when he’ll come out.”

    Aria giggled.  “Think he’ll make an appearance later. When we’re in bed?”

    Ben raised his eyebrows.  “He may.  You know Phas said you need to rest though, right?”

    “I know.”  She kissed Ben’s jaw.  “Kyna doesn’t know that though.”

    Ben felt something stir within him.  His eyes locked with Aria’s; they were filled with lust and slowly darkening.  He licked his lips and reached in between Aria’s legs, his fingers brushing the front of her yoga shorts.  She let out a moan of pleasure.

    Ben (or rather Kylo) dipped his right hand into her shorts, the pads of his fingers brushing against her soft folds of skin.  Aria nibbled her bottom lip as he began to gently stroke her.

    “Oh, Kylo,” she moaned, her right hand reaching up to caress Ben’s face.  She adjusted herself so her legs were spread apart and her ass was resting on the edge of the bench, giving Ben full access to her throbbing pussy.

     He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his index finger slowly entering her sex; he soon added his middle finger and curled them upwards.  The pads of his digits brushed Aria’s g-spot, sending a wave of bliss up her spine.

     “Oh yes, right there, baby, right there,” she purred as Ben slowly moved his sizable fingers in and out of her core.

     He reached up and cupped Aria’s right breast with his left hand, his thumb grazing over her nipple through the fabric; the tender bud rose to attention at his touch.

     She arched her back as Ben slipped his hand up her top and palmed her small yet pert breast, her head resting against his large shoulder.  Ben leaned down and sucked on her neck.

    “Such perfect tits,” he murmured into her neck, his voice thick with lust; he quickened the pace of his fingers rubbing to and fro in her essence.  “And your cunt, so sweet, so superb, so exquisite.  Come for me, my love.”

     “Yes,” Aria breathlessly exclaimed, her pussy pulsing.  She was so close, she could taste it.  “Oh yes!”

     “That’s it, my beautiful goddess, come for me.”

     “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m…  Ohhhhhhhh!” Aria trembled as her petite body shook in bliss.  The walls of her canal squeezed around Ben’s fingers as she rode out her orgasm.

     Ben slowly removed his hand from her top as well as her sex and stroked her hair as she caught her breath.

     “I can’t believe we just did that,” she said with a laugh.  “Fuck, you really are amazing.”

     Ben smiled and softly kissed her lips.  “What do you say we head on home, huh, Moondust?”

     “You read my mind, Starfighter.”

     Ben helped her get cleaned up and dressed, putting his arm around her waist to help her walk to the car.

     “Aria,” a familiar voice ran out as they exited the building.

     They turned as Kira was walking towards them.

     “I underestimated you.  You’re a much better fighter then I took you for,” she said with a smile.

     Aria returned the smile.  “Thanks.”

     “What do say to a rematch?  Same time next week?”

     Aria looked up at Ben with a weary smile.  “I think my fighting days are over.”

     Kira nodded with a grin; she extended her fist in a friendly gesture of peace.

     Aria touched her fist to Kira’s.

     “If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me,” Kira said and left.

     Ben helped Aria into the front seat of her car; she leaned back in her seat as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

     “Where to, Moondust?” he asked her with a kiss.

     “Home, Starfighter.”

     “You got it,” Ben said with a smile and drove them home.

     Once they arrived, he lifted her out of the car with ease, carrying her inside.

     “Hey, I can walk, you know,” Aria protested as he carried her up the stairs to their one-bedroom apartment.

     “Not with your ankle you can’t,” Ben retorted as she unlocked the door and carried her inside, closing the door behind him with his foot.

     He dropped her gym bag on the floor by the door and proceeded to carry her to the bedroom.  He playfully tossed her onto the bed, crawling on top of her, devouring her lips with a passion-filled kiss.  He looked at her with dark fiery eyes filled with desire and hunger; Kylo was back and he had a need only she could fulfill.

     Aria moaned as she returned the kiss, her hands pawing at Ben’s clothes, eagerly pulling his jacket and shirt off his body; Ben did the same, removing her hoodie and t-shirt with ease.

     He palmed her breasts, his large fingers gingerly kneading the soft flesh of her tits.  He pulled the black lacey cup of the right side of her bra down and took her nipple in his mouth; he flicked his tongue over the nub.

     Aria’s subconsciously arched her back, her hands threaded in Ben’s raven locks as he sucked on her nipple.  He gently tugged the bud with his teeth, making her gasp in pleasure at the sensation.

     He pulled away and kissed a trail from her collarbone, down her chest and stomach, (making sure he was careful to avoid the bruises that covered her body), stopping just above the top of her jeans; he undid them and slowly pulled them off her slender legs, along with her shoes, leaving her dressed only in her matching bra and bikini panties.

     Aria nibbled on her bottom lip as she grinned in anticipation, restlessly awaiting Ben’s actions.  Shadows of lust-filled her eyes; Kyna arose from the depths once more, eager to make love to Kylo.

     Ben gently spread her legs and pulled her panties off.  He peppered her inner thighs with soft kitten kisses, savoring the sweet taste of her skin.  With one hand, he gingerly spread her folds and licked them.

     Aria threw her head back in pure bliss as Ben licked and sucked at her clit, making the tiny bud double in size.

     “Ahhhh,” she moaned as Ben’s tongue lapped her sex, diving into every nook and cranny.

     He looked up at her, his wide hands holding her hips still as he fondled her core, his mouth buried deep in her pussy.  He focused his mouth on the nub at the top of her opening, alternating between licking, sucking, and biting it.  He soon had Aria on the brink of climax.

     “Oh, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I…  Ahhhhhhhh!”  Aria involuntarily bucked her hips up and into Ben’s mouth, her orgasm erupting throughout her body.

     Ben licked his lips and ran his hands over her quaking body as she recovered.  He moved a loose strand of her sunflower blonde hair out of her face and tenderly kissed her lips; Aria returned the kiss, melting into Ben’s soft lips.

     Ben removed his jeans and boxer-briefs as she undid her bra.  She gave his semi-erect organ a few quick pumps with her hand, making it harden in no time.  Ben positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed his erection in; she let out a throaty gasp as it filled her.  She gently pressed her lower belly with her right hand, savoring the feeling of Ben’s cock buried deep in her pussy.

     Ben placed his hand over hers; he swore he could feel their spirits becoming one.  It was as if they were the only two beings that existed in the world and nothing else mattered.  There was no other way to describe the feeling.  They truly were soulmates.

     Ever so slowly, Ben began to rock his hips, his rigid member sliding in and out of her wet pussy with ease.  She reached up and ran her fingers down his broad chest, the touch sending blissful waves up his spine.

    He rested his left hand on her thigh while his right thumb slowly caressed her clit.

    “Yes,” Aria whimpered, her head tossed back against the pillow in ecstasy.

    Ben reached down and cupped her right breast with his left hand, his thumb brushing against her nipple; Aria reached over and rested her hand over his.  He moved her hips faster.

    “Oh, Kylo,” she mewed as Ben increased the pace of his finger rubbing her bud.  “Oh, yes, that’s it!  Harder, my love, harder!  Oh please, make me come!”

    Ben rolled his hips faster, Aria’s pert breasts bouncing with each thrust.  Her breathing came in short gasps as the tip of his cock hit the walls of her cervix, each thrust sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

    Ben leaned down and deeply kissed her lips, still continuing to furiously rub Aria’s clit.  She wrapped her arms around his massive chest, hugging him with all her strength.

    “Oh fuck!  Oh, I’m coming!” she cried out.  “Oh, I’m almost there, I’m almost there!”

    Ben just gritted his teeth, his own orgasm close as well.

    Their bodies soon erupted in simultaneous orgasm.  Aria let out a scream whereas Ben groaned as he shot warm ribbons of cum deep inside his love’s canal.  They both collapsed as their mind reeled from the sensation, their bodies completely spent.  Ben stroked Aria’s hair as he caught his breath, planting tender kisses on her forehead.  Aria rested her head on his chest, his heart humming in her ears.

    “I love you, Moondust,” Ben murmured.

    “I love you more, Starfighter,” Aria replied.

    They soon fell asleep, their souls becoming one.

 


End file.
